bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Rahkshi of Heat Vision
Rahkshi of Heat Vision were Rahkshi with powers of Heat Vision. Their secondary color was yellow. Its Kraata is black/bright orange. One was encountered in the Archives by Toa Whenua while he was searching for one of the great disks. Whenua used one of this Rahkshi's weaknesses to his advantage: the Rahkshi's eyesight is weakened after it uses its heat vision. Whenua kept it occupied by making a Muaka attack it while he continued with his quest. When Teridax landed on Bara Magna, he unleashed an army of Heat Vision Rahkshi onto the planet to fight the Glatorian. The Rahkshi managed to kill some of them. Tahu later destroyed the entire army of Rahkshi with the help of the Golden Armor. The effects of this made Teridax stagger, which gave Mata Nui the chance to push him into the path of a fragment of Aqua Magna. History Rahkshi of Heat Vision, like all Rahkshi, would have been created as a Kraata of Heat Vision was transformed in a pool of Energized Protodermis and if another Kraata of Heat Vision was placed in it. Archives A Rahkshi of Heat Vision was known to have been kept in the lower levels of the Archives. However, its Stasis Tube was smashed at some point prior to the Great Cataclysm, allowing it to roam free and interfere with Toa Metru Whenua's search for Tehutti. When he found the Matoran trapped beneath a number of rocks, he freed him then encountered the Rahkshi of Heat Vision. The Toa and Matoran were barely able to escape, and both would have been killed by the Rahkshi had Whenua not freed a Muaka, a species of Rahi with a natural tendency to attack Rahkshi, then left the two to fight each other while he and Tehutti escaped. This Rahkshi's fate is unknown but, if it survived this as the victor of the battle then it would likely have been killed in either the Great Cataclysm or the Visorak Invasion of Metru Nui. Reign of Teridax Following Teridax's hearing of a rebellion on Zakaz, he sent an army of Rahkshi to kill any Skakdi who rebelled against him on the island. By this point, Nektann had allied with Makuta and moved his army to the Southern Island Chain, where the two armies were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack its inhabitants when Gresh opened the hatch. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian, and a battle broke out. Following the outbreak, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision came across a piece of Golden Armor, which he kept until it was defeated by Takanuva. The Toa of Light did this by attracting the attention of a second Rahkshi of Heat Vision, then creating a hologram of himself jumping between them. The two Rahkshi blasted "Takanuva," only to find it was an illusion and that they had just struck each other. Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the rest of Makuta's Rahkshi army, causing them to all crumble to the desert floor. This left Makuta vulnerable, and ultimately led to his death. Abilities and Traits The Rahkshi of Heat Vision had the ability to unleash powerful beams of intense heat in the form of optical lasers. However, this meant they would be blind for a short period of time. The Rahkshi of Heat Vision were some of the few Rahkshi that did not need their staffs to focus their powers. Tools The Rahkshi of Heat Vision carried staffs. However, they were unable to channel their powers through it. Set information *A Rahkshi of Heat Vision was released in 2010 as one of the BIONICLE Stars. Its set number was 7138, and it contained 18 pieces, including the golden armor. *Unlike the other Rahkshi, its head was connected to its spine. *The Rahkshi of Heat Vision was also the only Rahkshi without bendable knees. *There was no Kraata in the set. *It was the only Rahkshi to have clawed feet in their set. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: Journey's End Part 1: All That Glitters'' *''Comic 7: Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth'' Category:Rahkshi Category:Matoran Universe Category:2004 Category:2010 Category:Bara Magna Category:Brotherhood of Makuta